Truly Beautiful
by BloodInkLilacQuill
Summary: Chloe is set up to a blind date, when he turns out to be both a snob and a bore, who will come to her rescue? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Nada finite finada.. I'm out of words here someone help me out but it's all not mine!**

**Fluff and smooching alert AlekxChloe our fave couple!**

**Nothing to do with my other ChloexAlek story 'In Another Life' which will be updated shortly ;)  
><strong>

**R&E! Read and Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chloe sat in the car seat worrying her hands. She had spent all day preparing for a blind date that Valentina had set up. The man was a fellow Mai, and gorgeous to boot. He was driving right now, it was an expensive car. The problem was that he had not been introduced to her and so she did not know his name, but aparently he knew hers. She had promised both to give him a fair chance and to be as polite as ever.<p>

When they had arrived he got out of his side and opened her door, when she stepped out of the car she was surprised to find he had parked a bit away from the curb, unsuspecting this, she stumbled on her way out of the car, this seemed to be so amusing that he laughed for over ten minutes, it was embarrassing and humiliating all at the same time. She had intended to leave him right then but he had grabbed her hand and near dragged her inside.

She had promised Valentina she would give him a good chance and so in the spirit of 'perhaps he wasn't that bad,' she went with him. He marched her around the room introducing him to everyone.

"This is Chloe King, my spare," he said gesturing to her.

"Chloe this is head of architecture Merlin Marson." He introduced.

"Wow you know my mom just finished a big pro-" she was dragged off before she could finish her thought.

"This is Chloe King, my spare," he said gesturing to her once more.

"Chloe this is a man of no consequence," he said with a straight face as he dragged her off again.

"Tell me you did not just say that!" She said ripping her arm out of his strong hold with such force she knew she'd have bruises. "I am not someone to be dragged around like a doll! I'm not your 'spare' either so knock it off!" She stormed away from him and sat at the closest table, which happened to be in another room. It was a beautiful place, people all around, truly high ceilings with crystal chandeliers hanging down, even the walls had an expensive feel to them. Candles at each table of which there had to be at least fifty, all ready to sit twelve or more people each. Everyone was dressed so beautiful, and their jewelery, she seemed to be the only person that wouldn't drown if the room suddenly filled with water.

"What was that?" He demanded coming up to her, near stomping. "Valentina swore you'd be on your best behavior tonight I now see we have different opinions of 'best behavior'," he was hissing through his clenched teeth.

"Treat me like a human and I will act like one." Chloe said not looking at him, in fact she turned away completely.

"Your not human!" He countered, she not only faced him now but she stood up as well.

"It's a figure of speech, and you haven't treated me decently all night! I don't even know your name, where your from, anything about you and suddenly your treating me like a low life, well I'm not, I'm a person and I demand to be treated like such or I will find my own way home."

"Fine!" He said stomping his leg and turning away, he disappeared into the croud and she sat back down. Music began and everyone started to dance, all except her.

This was not how she imagined the night at all, she wanted a handsome man with a polite humour, someone to treat her the way she wanted to be treated, she couldn't describe it but she wanted it so badly...

"Can I offer you this dance?" Asked a masculine voice from behind her chair. She tried to crane around but gave up and stood up instead, she turned around and saw, Alek.

"Alek?" She asked, surprised.

"I don't have an identical twin you know." He smirked, holding out his hand.

"I don't know how to dance like that." She looked at the swirling people all in sync, all perfect. Somehow she took his offered hand anyway, but he did not lead her to the dance floor, instead he lead her to behind a curtain-wall where there was the most romantic balcony she could have ever imagined, it was large, and overlooked the entire city. Angel statues stood praying on the railings and roses grew around the railings just enough to add a romantic touch. There were twinkling Christmas lights that had been entwined into the vines and rose-flowers, it all looked so beautiful she nearly cried and had to turn away before she broke down. She had never cried at beauty before, she had always thought it was a trait of toughness but now she knew it was because she had never seen anything beautiful -truly beautiful- before.

She looked at Alek, "it's so... wonderful."

He smiled at her, not laughing because her eyes were welling up but a smile as though he was glad she loved it as much as he did. "It was just made the most beautiful place in the world, just now." He tilted her chin up, and for a moment she thought he was about to kiss her but instead he took off her scarf and let it fall to the ground softly. Somehow even when he let something fall from his hand so beautifully, it seemed to fall that much more softly.

He offered his hand again and she took it once more, this time without any doubt in her mind. They danced then, swirling and holding each other, time seemed to get mixed up then, she wasn't sure if she was twirling or holding him most of the time, she seemed to be doing both, her mind was in such a daze she didn't know how her legs kept moving so stealthily, so assured, when she had no control of them. They danced around and around twirling touching, a kiss, right on her neck, at least she thought he had, she wondered if she were drunk somehow, nothing was making sense and yet, she did not want it to stop ever, she wanted the moments to last forever.

They slowed, she was unaware of it but they did slowly come to a stop, Alek tilted her chin up and kissed her. She reciprocated and they remained that way until both needed to come up for air. They broke apart then, Alek had not planned this to go so far, sure he wanted it but...

She giggled, "you rescued me, what are you even doing here?"

"Well it's a Mai party, all the Mai of the country are here," he explained. Suddenly she stopped smiling, and her hand clamped to her mouth.

"Is that why you pulled away," She asked through her hand.

"Yeah, no doubt every one of those nosy bastards are listening in, right now." He said turning towards the doors, when he turned back she was much closer.

"Well, that's just too bad for them, the balcony's closed for the evening," Chloe said wrapping her arms around his neck, he tried to pull away, for heaven-sake his Aunt was in there, with the man she had wanted Chloe to date. He didn't resist too long though, he wasn't _that_ much of a rules guy after all.

Inside the room Valentina turned her ears away from the scene and towards Chloe's date.

"Perfectly done, I knew all they needed was a gentle push towards' each other." She and he clinked glasses of champagne before turning back to the other occupants of the room, all had stopped dancing. "Well, start up the music the Uniter's love life is none of our business. Inwardly though, she was glad that Alek and Chloe were together, both had had it rough so far and now at least, they had each other. She joined the party with a secret smile at the corner of her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like? It was just a one-shot that was floating about my head...<strong>


End file.
